Christmas 2014
by newgirl3366
Summary: A two part short story about the Grey's celebrating Christmas in Nice, France. As always, I keep with the original characters as they were first set forth by E.L. James.
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, and blessings and love to those of you who may not celebrate. Wherever you are, whoever you are, I hope your homes and lives are filled with joy. I love and appreciate you all. I read something today that said, without readers there would be no writers. How true that is. Without you all none of this would exist, so thank you from the bottom of my heart.

 **Christmas in Nice, France**

 ** _This story takes place in December of 2014._**

 ** _Teddy is a little over 2.5 years old and Phoebe is 6 mos old._**

 _This story is written as a fanfiction by newgirl3366_

 _I do not own Fifty Shades or any of the characters._

 _All rights go to E.L. James_

 ** _Song's I listened to while writing this story:_**

 _Sleigh Ride by Ferrante & Teicher_

 _Angel's We Have Heard on High by Steve Erquiaga_

 _Hark! The Herald Angels Sing by Jim Brickman_

If something is possible my husband makes it happen, and if it is not possible he does everything in his power to make it possible. Nestled in the hills above Nice is an extraordinary villa. We will call this villa home for the next few days. The thought has my head spinning. As I walk in the front doors I can barely believe my eyes. The views out the glass wall in front of me are exquisite. Hills dotted with lights from houses, below them is the city of Nice. In front of the windows is a Christmas tree. It towers and twinkles with white lights. The French sunset frames it from behind.

Our family files into the house. Everyone is carrying luggage and some of us have children in tow. Tired from our flight and the drive from the airport, I think we all could use a good night's sleep. But we have to stop, we have to stop in our tracks to take in the house Christian has found for us, and the fact that he has had a tree erected and decorated. If that wasn't enough of a feat accomplished there are presents beneath it. We opened our gifts before leaving Seattle.

Something on the tree catches my eye, and I walk further into the room for a closer look. There on the tree are the ornaments from our tree at home. Not all of them. Just the silver heart ornament with the pink diamonds from our first Christmas together, the little reindeer from Ted's first Christmas and the bell Grace gave Christian from when he was a small boy, hang in a purposeful cluster on the front. Sitting among them is a small pink box. I know what it is without asking. It belongs to the blue eyed angel who is chewing on her fist in her daddy's arms.

I reach for the box and untie the pink ribbon. Inside I find a silver snowflake. Each of its points are highlighted by a pink diamond, and in the center of the snowflake hangs a pink pair of baby shoes. Like Teddy's first ornament Phoebe's name and the year are scrawled in the back.

How in the…how did he get this past me? He has a smug look of satisfaction on his face. "Merry Christmas," he beams with boyish delight. He's pleased with himself, as he should be. I show the ornament to our daughter before hanging it on the tree. Everything is perfect, just it should be. Teddy is already circling the tree. The metallic green's, silvers, golds, and red's, of the wrapping paper are calling to him. I can sense his little fingers itching to tear into the boxes.

Grace gasps and covers her mouth. "This is exquisite, Christian. I'm not going to even bother asking how you managed all of this." She's wise not to. He managed this simply because his is Christian, and he will do anything in his power to make the ones he loves happy.

My eyes follow hers around the room. There's garland, flickering taper candles, shiny red ribbon, and the faint notes of, _Sleigh Ride,_ fill the room giving a playfulness to the ambiance.

A middle aged woman appears from the right, presumably from the kitchen. Oh, the kitchen, I cannot wait to see the kitchen. She greets Christian in French, by name, and he speaks back to her with an easy eloquence. I think he calls her, Louise, but I cannot be one hundred percent sure.

I notice two more house staff standing behind her. She presents them to us. We all greet them some in of us in French and some of us, like me, by saying, "Hello," in English and waving. The two ladies and one man show us to our rooms and carry some of the luggage.

Grace, Carrick, and Christian, speak easily with them. Even Kate knows a few words. I'm as confused as Teddy looks. He doesn't focus on what is going on around him for too long, though. After seeing our rooms, which are equally as grand as the first floor living area of the house, we go back down stairs. This is where Teddy's attention once again turns from the foreign language being spoken. He's much more interested in the plate of macaroons on the square table in front of the large L shaped bright red leather sofa.

"Mommy," he tugs at my hand and points to the plate. "Cookie sandwishes," he whispers to me in a conspiratorial way.

"You may have one," I hold up one finger and he leaves my side. He picks a bright red one and I giggle watching him eat it.

The doorbell rings and even the chime of it is enchanting. Louise, I am certain that is her name now, as Christian introduced us in English, leaves to answer it.

Kate and Elliot come back downstairs with Mia in time to see who was ringing the doorbell. Mia and Ethan walk in from the entry way and an uproar of smiles, laughter, and greetings ensues. Teddy leaves his cookie on the plate, Grace hugs her daughter, and Elliot is in line for the next embrace. Standing back, watching the entire scene, is my husband. He's smiling and after greeting those who have rushed to her, Mia comes over to him and he enfolds her in an embrace. It's a hug of a brother who has missed his baby sister so very much.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it until Christmas Eve," I hear him tell her in a muffle through their embrace.

"Mom had work. I understand but you're here now and that's all that matters. You're all here." She pulls back from their hug and is smiling her bright and peppy signature Mia smile.

"And we'll be here through the New Year," Kate pipes up.

More than seven days to spend in Nice, France for the holidays. This is going to be an experience I will never forget.

 **THE UNSEASONABLY WARM TEMPERATURES,** beg for us to have our Christmas Eve dinner outdoors. It is only once I am outside that I notice we have a view of the Mediterranean Sea from the terrace. Lights from boats still sailing and floating along the now dark waters glide in front of my eyes.

"Ana," Christian calls to me, having pulled my chair out for me. I run my hand over Phoebe's bottom, she's fallen asleep in my wrap. Milk and snuggles against my breasts are all she needs to slip right off into dreamland. Having had both she is happily asleep.

I sit and look up at him. Teddy is already seated in the chair next to me. He's watching the boats and telling Ethan and Elliot about 'Daddy's boat.' Sweet little man of mine. "I'm sorry, I was enchanted by the view."

"You were enchanting to watch as you took it all in." He leans down and brushes my lips with his.

A traditional French Christmas Eve meal is spread out before us, or _le_ _réveillon,_ _as Mia calls it. She has immersed herself in the French culture. She easily slips into the speaking French without thinking about it._

Teddy looks at a few of the foods questioningly. Especially the oysters. He is not interested in trying them at all. I on the other hand am all too happy to eat them, as my husband feeds them to me, of course. The feel of the edge of the shell against my bottom lip begging me to open my mouth, and allowing Christian to tip the shellfish up slightly until the salty taste of the ocean slides down my throat, it brings back delicious memories.

Blinis, minus the caviar, pass the Theodore Raymond Grey food inspection and are given his stamp of approval. He's also happy to eat the potatoes, lamb, green beans, and sample the variety of cheeses and fruits. Anything seafood does not get by him.

"Teddy," Mia gets his attention. "Are you going to leave your shoes by the fireplace for Santa tonight?"

He furrows his brow and looks at her as if she has grown two heads. "No. My shoes."

Christian and his sister exchange smiles. "In France, Santa leaves treats in the little boys and girls shoes when he comes." Mia continues to explain the custom to her nephew.

He's still not convinced. "Mommy, me like my shoes."

Now we all understand what his conundrum is. "Baby boy," I reach over and stroke his copper curls, "Santa is not going to take your shoes. He's going to leave presents in them. Candies and other treats."

His eyes are wide now. "Me like tweats."

"Then you must leave your shoes by the fireplace." Mia tells him once again. He dashes from the table. Through the open glass doors I see him sit down on the floor. He tugs each of his shoes off and carefully places them on the floor in front of the unlit fireplace.

"He's not going to take any chances on missing out on those treats." Grace remarks as Teddy comes back to the table.

Christian helps him back in his seat and kisses his cheek. "Daddy, tiss you." Teddy reaches his hand to touch his daddy's scratchy cheek. He kisses him with a messy potato faced kiss.

"Daddy, tiss Mommy."

"I have to do what he says," Christian shrugs.

"Oh what a terrible chore he's asking of you." Elliot tickles Ava under her chin and she grins around her own mashed potatoes.

"Mmmmmmm…." Christian hums and kisses me for a little longer than necessary. "However will I survive the work of such a sweet chore?"

The French night air, being with our family, and the majesty of this beautiful home and city we are staying, are having quite the effect on my husband. I hope to have an effect on him too…later.

 **TEDDY CHECKS ON HIS** shoes three more times before he finally falls asleep on the couch. He insists on staying up with everyone. Christmas Eve only comes once a year, so I don't argue with him. A night of card games, Mia's favorite game, charades, and Elliot arguing with Christian over who really won the game of Life, fills the hillside villa with laughter and so much love. Carrick blows out the last candle, and we all drag ourselves to bed. Three of us carrying sleeping babies in our arms.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Ethan, who thinks Mia is following him, stops in his tracks when he realizes she is reaching for their car keys.

"No," she whispers sternly and gives him an odd look.

"Oh, yes, that's right." He says as if he's forgotten something.

"You all go up to bed," she tells the rest of the family. "Ethan and I have a bit of playing Santa to do."

"Don't stay up too late, dear." Graces kisses her daughters head. "Being here, all of us together," she looks around the full room, "Is the best gift any of us could have asked for."

"Agreed," several voices chime in.

On our way up the stairs, I am holding our sleeping daughter, and Christian cradling our sleeping son in his arms he speaks to me in a low voice meant only for my ears. "I intend on playing Santa tonight too, I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

 **To be continued tomorrow…**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUTSIDE THE DOOR OF** the room we are staying Christian takes Phoebe from my arms. I look at him quizzically. Grace and Carrick have stopped just behind us. He hands our son to his father, and then takes our sleeping daughter from my arms and gives her to his mother.

"You have enough bottles for Phoebe?" He asks his mother.

"I do," she answers him. Grace gives me a smile and a wink and she and Carrick proceed to walk further down the hall to their room. I'm blushing bright red. Jolly Old Saint Nick's red suit and hat have nothing on me. My cheeks heat.

"The children will be sleeping in my parent's room tonight." Christian says casually in explanation. I watch their retreating backs and then look to my right, my husband has opened the door to our suite and is waiting for me. "After you, Mrs. Grey." He sweeps his arm out and bows.

I'm grinning, giddy, and I'm mortified. Grace and Carrick have to know why Christian has asked them to keep the children in their room tonight. I walk through the open doorway and am greeted by white and red candles. They have been lit and placed sparsely around the room. Their flickering light shows two things lying on the bed. A bright contrast against the white sheets there is a red silk chemise, the bodice and bottom are lined in black lace. Beside it is a gold basket filled with what looks like soaps, lotions, and a single red loofah.

"I love peppermint, it's my favorite candy." Christian is behind me, his words fall softly on my ears. "I would love to taste it on you." From the basket he retrieves a tall bottle of peppermint body oil, it's edible. At least that's what the label on the front says.

Oh… _I get to be a candy cane for Christmas!_ My inner goddess is absurdly excited, ok, maybe I'm a little excited too. The idea of being Christian Grey's personal peppermint does have a certain ring to it.

I tilt my head to the side. "Your parents have to know why you asked them to keep Teddy and Phoebe for the night." Cue my blush again.

He shrugs his shoulders and makes a face. He's so adorable it's hard not to laugh. "I would say that's a good bet."

"That is mortifying, Christian."

"We have two children, Anastasia. They've known for quite a while now that we have sex."

I don't know why, maybe it's the anticipation of what he has planned, but those words coming out of his mouth make me tingle all over. A shiver runs up my spine. Having sex with this man will never lose its luster.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way. I am going to undress you first, then myself, and then we are going to enjoy that obscenely large bathtub. Because, Mrs. Claus, I have plans for you tonight and they are all naughty, not one of them is nice."

 **NICE HAS NOTHING ON** naughty. I love being naughty in Nice. I think this to myself as I am wrapped in the steam of a hot bath. Candles, the city of Nice, they are all twinkling around me and outside the picture window beside the bath. My senses are stimulated by the scent of peppermint, and so far other parts of my body have been stimulated three times.

I come down from my third time slowly. Gliding to stillness with Christian inside of me. I move my hands from where they are braced against the edges of the porcelain tub, and my head falls to rest below his chin. He kisses the top of my hair and wraps his arms around me. His fingers knead deep pressured massages into my back.

"Hmmmm…that feels nice." I smile against his hot and wet skin.

"It will feel even better when I am doing it with the oil. I'm going to lick you from head to toe."

"Promise?"

"Oh, baby. I'd swear it on the bible."

I giggle and lift myself fractionally so I can float to lay next to him. "My fingers are turning into prunes.

He kisses the wrinkled tips. "Out of the bath then. I have a few more plans for you. One of them is seeing you in the little red chemise. I want to appreciate the curve of your ass as you lay on your stomach while I massage your fine legs…and your feet."

The scarlet silk slithers its way down my body. Covering my breasts, my belly, my hips, and stopping just above my knees. I feel like a cherry on top of big bowl of vanilla ice cream against the snow colored covers and sheets. Obeying exactly what Christian voiced as his desire in the bath, I roll over to my belly and put one arm on top of the other. I rest my chin on top of my arms.

The first drizzle of peppermint oil is cool, it makes chilly lines up the back of first my left leg and then my right. After a few seconds it is warmed by my body heat and I relax into what I know is to come. Christian's hands on my body. Leaving the oil on my legs he kisses the skin between my shoulder blades. His hands sliver across the silk, making it rustle underneath them. He guides his palms down my back and over my backside. There he stops to cup each cheek. I giggle softly and bite my bottom lip as he squeezes me there.

"You have a fine ass, Mrs. Grey, but then you already knew that." I hear the playful appreciation in his voice. His fingers touch the black lace and inch it up to expose my bare skin. "Should we play here tonight?" He dips one finger into my already wet sex and slides it up to join his other hand, which is kneading my behind. That one finger. He pushes it inside of me and I feel my muscles clench around it. "Do you want me here, Anastasia?" His voice is low now, foretelling of his naughty cravings.

I want him everywhere. There is not one inch of my body that does not crave him, always. "I want you everywhere." I verbally give him my inner thoughts. Slowly he pushes his finger in and out, fucking my ass with it. I moan and remember his earlier expression about playing Santa tonight. _Mr. Grey, this is dirty Santa time infinity. These are not reindeer games._

The bedlinens alternate in shades of orange in front of my eyes. The candle light dances across them and over the walls around us. "I think I'll leave this here," he says continuing his ministrations with his finger. His other hand begins caressing the backs of my legs.

He spreads the oil on each leg. Massaging the backs of my calves. I surrender my body and my mind to what he is doing to me. If I try to focus on either sensation or place on my body too much my thoughts scatter. I choose to give over to sensation free of thought, and I just feel. I feel his long fingers, his palms, the liquid heat of the oil, and I smell the rejuvenating scent of the peppermint. The first touch of his tongue intensifies the heat of the oil marrying with my skin. His breath makes it hot. Almost too hot, but not hot enough. He shifts his body, still working his finger into my backside and licks his way up the backs of my legs.

I am a moaning and whimpering mess by the time he reaches his goal. There he finally offers me some reprieve from his finger. He slips it out of me and kisses each of my cheeks. "Put your knees up under you. I want your ass, Ana."

My body is molten matter, but somehow I manage to comply and draw my knees up, putting my ass in the air. I hear another bottle click open and feel liquid there. Lubricant. Then I feel him pushes his way into my sex. I melt back against him, pushing my hips to meet every inch of him with anxious need. He stays still and allows me to fuck him while he prepares my body to accept his. I'm pushing and pulling my body. Taking him in and pulling him out. Taking what I need and want from him. I am driving myself towards climax when two hands firmly grip my hips.

"Enough, my turn." He growls out and positions himself at the entrance. "Ana…" He says my name in a long, low moan as he pushes in.

I grip the sheets. This is always intense. It always borders on the edge of too much. I'm full and murmuring his name in a hedonistic chant. Every time I think I cannot take another second he drives me higher and higher into a sexual frenzy. A state controlled only by my desires from him. A place of rapture where I surrender myself to him and tip over the edge of unadulterated euphoria.

 **THE MORNING FINDS ME** a satisfied, thoroughly fucked, clean from a shower after the fucking, and well rested due to exhaustion woman. The French sun breaks through the windows and I stretch my arms above my head. Christian is already awake and watching.

"Hi," he says to me with his cat-like grin. He definitely ate a canary…er…a peppermint…er…me…last night.

"Hi," I return his grin.

"Your Christmas morning appropriate pajamas are on the chair," he says indicating with a nod for me to look at the chair on my side of the bed.

"I love them," I say shifting to my back to look. The same shade of red as my chemise, there is a short sleeved button up silk top and matching pajama pants.

"Much more appropriate for, Mrs. Claus." He smiles pleased.

Yes, I would not wear the chemise for anyone's eyes except Christian's. "I'm only naughty Mrs. Claus for you."

"Damn straight," he pulls me into his arms and kisses my lips quickly. "Let's get dressed and watch our children open their gifts."

 **TOYS, TOYS, AND MORE** toys. Those are the only words to describe what Teddy, Phoebe, and Ava are showered with. Toys and clothes. Sitting happily in his pile of boxes, wrapping paper, and opened presents my little boy is exuberant with Christmas joy. Phoebe and Ava are crawling among the destroyed wrapping. Grabbing for fistfuls of the shiny paper. They are drawn to the colors and the crinkling sounds. Mrs. Kavanagh is playing peekaboo with them and both of the girls are giggling like mad.

"Wait!" Teddy stands up and makes his way through the shredded storm. He goes to the fireplace and bends down to look at his shoes. He had forgotten about them until this very minute. "My, mine!" He points, happy that his shoes are still there I think.

Beside his shoes are two sparking pairs of pink shoes. "I put them there for Ava and Phoebe," Mia tells Kate and me.

Teddy pulls candies and coins from his shoes. "Mommy, tweats!" He tears into a chocolate and without warning pops it into his mouth.

"Christmas only comes once a year," Christian shrugs expressing my exact sentiment.

"Ava, Siter, tweats!"

"Bring Ava's shoes to Aunt Kate, and Phoebe's here to me." He carries first Ava's shoes carefully to Kate and then returns with Phoebes.

"Santa weave Siter, tweats?"

"He did," I smile and wink at Mia. Inside of Phoebe's pink shoes is the most enchanting wooden rattle, its stained pale pink and has the sweetest sounding bell inside of it. I lift Phoebe up from her place among the paper and sit her in my lap. "Look what Santa gave you, baby girl." I hold the rattle in front of her face for her to see.

She grins and laughs. Christian runs his fingers over her fair blonde hair. Her blue eyes are sparkling. With her chubby hand she reaches out and grasps the rattle. She lifts it up and down, it produces a magical twinkle that enchants her.

"Siter likes Chwistmas, Mommy. Siter likes Chwistmas, Daddy." Teddy watches his baby sister and smiles up at Christian and me. "Me like Chwistmas too."

 **THE END**

 **Thank you all for reading. Please check out my other stories if you have not already. I appreciate you all. Much Love.**


End file.
